


Hanahaki Disease

by hopes_and__meemz



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopes_and__meemz/pseuds/hopes_and__meemz
Summary: Jared finally decides to hang out with Evan after he discovered this... Hanahaki Disease.He thought he could finally catch a break.Oh, how wrong was he.





	Hanahaki Disease

**Slight blood tw, but nothing too bad.**

-

This was the fifth time it's happened today.  
They were only meant to hang out for a couple of hours. A park, not too far from Evan's. But of course, he brought Zoe with him.  
Which caused a whole universe of problems for Jared.  
-  
_Hanahaki Disease - an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient coughs up flowers or flower petals._  
-  
Now, he was stuck in the bathroom, and refused to come out before he was certain he could control it. It never usually got this bad. Blood stained petals littered the sink, including some fully bloomed flowers which had never occurred to him before; the sight of it alone making Jared feel sick. He was weak, nauseous, and in love. He didn't know what to do.  
He had debated telling Evan multiple times. But what would that do for the situation? Honestly, it'd probably just hurt Evan more than anything, making him break up with Zoe, and then... He didn't want to think. Jared wanted Evan, but he didn't want to upset him.  
So he did what he does best.  
He suppressed his emotions, which is now proving difficult, thanks to these stupid blue petals.  
"Jared?" A muffled voice came from the other side.  
_Evan._  
"Y-You've been in there for a while now... Are you o-ok?"  
Of course Evan was worried about him. He's retreated five times now. Hopefully, Jared can just convince him he's sick.  
"Y-Yeah." He tried to muffle his coughs. "I just... Feel nauseous."  
"Do you want to le-"  
" _No_!" His voice raised. "I... I'll be fine. Just give me a moment."  
He had to get rid of the petals. The best thing he could think of was scooping them up and flushing them away.  
If only he could do that with these emotions.  
After a moment, the door opened, with Jared trying to keep his posture. Of course, it did nothing. He still looked and felt like a fucking mess.  
"Let's... Just carry on." He sound defeated, but he honestly didn't want to deal with any more of it.  
Evan nodded, not wanting to pester him any more, despite his curiosity telling him otherwise. He intertwined his hand with Zoe's, and they started to walk.  
Jared could already feel the petals coming back, but he ignored it. He didn't want any more inconveniences, so he waited, walking behind them, feeling like nothing.  
And that's how the rest of the day was wasted. Every single interaction between the two. Every time the gap closed between their lips, every time his arms wrapped around her waist; he could feel it. It tickled his throat, but he had to suppress it.  
Until it all became too much.  
After hours of suppressing these petals, it just became too much.  
He suddenly keeled over, bursting into a coughing fit; catching petals into his hands. They overflowed, most falling to the floor.  
As soon as they heard, Evan and Zoe rushed to his side. They'd been worried sick all day, especially Evan.  
But as soon as they saw the petals...  
They're blue.  
_Oh no._  
"J-Jared..." his voice cracked, his grip on his shoulder tightening.  
Jared looked up towards Evan. His eyes, full of tears, were blood red. His face had contorted into such a pain-ridden expression, that Evan couldn't help but sob slightly.  
His lips, slightly stained by blood due to to the amount of petals trying to leave his throat at a time, were parted and swollen, quivering slightly.  
Oh God.  
He'd done all this.  
It _was his_ fault.  
He kept on trying to tell himself that it wasn't, but God, he just couldn't.  
_How could I let such a thing happen?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! I’m Ghostie. Hope you enjoyed my mini one shot! I plan to do more in future. (Note: I take AGES to update, so I’m sorry if that puts you off.)  
> I’ll mainly be posting Kleinsen stuff here.  
> All of my fics will be on my Wattpad: @That-One-Lone-Ghost!


End file.
